January 12, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:56 Flower1470 Silly 5:56 Dragonian King yeah lily? 5:56 Flower1470 you have to help me 5:57 Dragonian King now what 5:57 Flower1470 this family is insane I'm serious. Insane. 5:57 Dragonian King what happened this time? 5:58 Flower1470 I can't say because...... reasons but I need help nonetheless 5:58 Dragonian King ooo it's THAT bad? 5:59 Flower1470 no its just 5:59 Dragonian King oh well that's good to know 5:59 Flower1470 a topic I'm not supposed to talk about? :/ It's hard to explain 6:00 Dragonian King ok it doesn't matter 6:00 Flower1470 anyway Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:01 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:01 Flower1470 they're driving my insane Sup Peep me* 6:01 Dragonian King sup peep test You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:06 Flower1470 lol 6:06 - 2 6:10 Dragonian King lily why do the zexal characters even have school uniforms if they're all different 6:10 Flower1470 .....what? 6:11 Dragonian King well they have different colors File:Yugioh2.png 6:11 Flower1470 That's their grade level Red is like 8th grade 6:11 Dragonian King oh 6:11 Flower1470 Green is like 9th Blue is 10th 6:12 Dragonian King oh wow i just noticed in sole stealer nosedive kite dude is skipping school :rofl: 6:12 Flower1470 Well He's 18 He graduated 6:12 Dragonian King but he GOES TO SCHOOL 6:12 Flower1470 Unless he's going to college lol 6:12 Dragonian King so in sole stealer he's skipping school to collect soles lol 6:13 Flower1470 Shark skips school a LOT 6:12 - 3 6:13 Loving77 He dropped out at one point Bc Yuma beat him in a duel And his reputation dropped 6:14 Dragonian King ...astral freaks me out 6:15 Flower1470 In Japan, their school levels are different. We have middleschool/highschool, while they have red/green/blue 6:16 Dragonian King i'm talking about the zub here wait maybe i'm not skipping school = zub lol 6:16 Flower1470 XD same with yugioh They go on adventures for like weeks at a time ....nobody cares that they go missing for the majority of the school year 6:17 Dragonian King lol 6:18 Flower1470 6:18 - no snowflake - 3 6:20 Dragonian King Whale wails in a pale pail 6:20 Flower1470 lol 6:21 Loving77 lily you can tp now 6:22 Flower1470 logging in 6:24 - ??? - 3 6:27 Dragonian King wanna see a funny animal picture? 6:27 Flower1470 Sure 6:28 Dragonian King http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/1/10/Birdsonthewaterslide.jpg 6:29 Flower1470 :P 6:29 Dragonian King lol 6:30 Flower1470 6:30 - 4 halfway there 6:32 Dragonian King want to see another one? 6:33 Flower1470 sure 6:34 Dragonian King http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/7/70/Icecubediesel.jpg 6:35 Flower1470 aww 6:36 Dragonian King http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/f/f7/Kail14.jpg 6:37 Flower1470 that's too cute 6:36 - ??? - 4 6:37 Dragonian King ikr lily when is whale week this year? 6:39 Flower1470 no clue It was like, September/October last year? So I'm assuming it's that same week 6:40 Dragonian King it was? O_O 6:40 Flower1470 Well it had to be after July 6:40 Dragonian King it was august lol 6:40 Flower1470 Really? 6:40 Dragonian King yeah because i wrote the first sillys zexal on august 6th 6:40 Flower1470 I remember it being later than that oh well It that case, August. 6:41 Dragonian King cuz i checked wikipedia and it seems to happen every year different times every year* 6:42 Flower1470 Wow ok cool 6:42 - 5 6:44 Dragonian King oh and File:Goldenretrievers.jpg 6:44 Flower1470 i love dogs lol 6:47 Dragonian King lily something happened File:Sillylilyandpeep.png we ended up in the real world somehow 6:48 Loving77 lol 6:48 Flower1470 LOL! 6:49 Dragonian King File:Sillylilyandpeeponhalloween.png and look here we are on Halloween 6:49 Flower1470 6:48 - no snowflake - 5 6:49 Dragonian King And the cat is even wearing a SHARK COSTUME 6:49 Flower1470 ROFL what's after 48? 54? 48 + 6 = 54 right? 6:50 Dragonian King yea File:Sillylilyandpeeponhalloween2.png here we are on Halloween again Except now I'm dressed up as Peep and I'm trying to eat shark You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:55 Flower1470 6:54 - 6 6:57 Dragonian King File:Downsizershark.png look lol 6:58 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:00 - no snowflake - 6 You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:06 - 7 7:07 Dragonian King i'm surprised that there was actually a picture of a dog, cat, and duck on the internet and after all that the cat is wearing a SHARK COSTUME 7:07 Flower1470 lol 7:10 Dragonian King IM STILL LISTENING TO CHRISTMAS MUSIC 7:11 Flower1470 lol 7:12 - no snowflake - 7 i just need one more :( You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:18 - no snowflake - 7 You are now away. 7:25 Dragonian King summer please hurry up You are no longer away. 7:31 Flower1470 7:30 - 8 MY LAST SNOWFLAKE YAY an hour and a half.... not bad 7:35 Dragonian King congrats (stickfigure) 7:35 Flower1470 :D You are now away. 7:59 Loving77 Lily why didn't you upload Wonder Wings? You are no longer away. 7:59 Flower1470 oh um i..... forgot? 8:04 Dragonian King whats wonder wings You are now away. 8:05 Loving77 A Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal sub song 8:11 Dragonian King ok guess what lily You are no longer away. 8:39 Flower1470 what 8:39 Dragonian King i'm going to start running random chat moments on my own blog now :D 8:39 Flower1470 sigh okay 8:41 Dragonian King i am now an independent... business... thing Lily how often do you make RCM? once a week? 8:42 Flower1470 Silly, if your going to make your own rcm, then everything is up to you 8:43 Dragonian King ok ill do mine once a week cuz i feel like it maybe less often if i don't have enough to take (saywut) or post i mean yeah 8:46 Flower1470 let the plagiarism begin 8:48 Loving77 Lily I think Lex just trapped himself in the bathroom again. 8:48 Flower1470 LOL ill go let him out 8:49 Dragonian King who's lex? 8:49 Loving77 Our dog 8:49 Flower1470 there 8:50 Dragonian King cool You are now away. 8:55 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:56 Dragonian King bye Loving77 has left the chat. You are no longer away. 9:08 Flower1470 Silly Sillllllllllly 9:08 Dragonian King yea? 9:09 Flower1470 check your PMssssssss~ 9:10 Dragonian King sorry lol You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:21 Flower1470 .. 9:21 Dragonian King ... Category:Chat logs Category:January 2014